Powerful Changes
by alwaysgleek
Summary: All start with that weird storm… What if everyone in glee get super powers, how it will afect in their daily live and relationships?. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Glee, Misfits with a pinch of Heroes. This idea was running in my mind sice I saw Misfits and I thought that it would be really interesting to give it a try. Well hope you enjoy it.

**Neither Glee, Misfits or Heroes is mine.**

All start with that weird storm…

It was a normal day in WMHS, all the drama after Christmas seems forgotten.

Everybody thought that Rachel after her breakup with Finn, she must be devastated; actually she seemed very happy like she was glowing even more than before. Everyone including Finn was waiting for Rachel to beg or sing to Finn pleading his forgiveness, nothing close to that happened. It was clear Rachel forgot about Finn.

Quinn and Sam are still the "golden couple", although all the glee club knows that they are using each other for their reputation. Brittany is still with Artie, the only thing is that Santana's staring at them with jealousy though she keeps saying that "sex is not dating".

Everything apart from that seems pretty normal. Till one day after glee club, everyone going home all of a sudden a really weird storm was coming and big blocks of ice were falling from the sky and a loud thunder fall and hit everyone of them, leaving them unconscious for a couple of seconds before they recover their consciousness. This storm will bring a lot of changes, adventures and the born of a new and unexpected love for our fellows glee clubbers.

AN: I hope that you like it. This is my first story and I know is really short but is a start from everything that will happen. If there are spelling errors I'm sorry. Please review.

PD: If you like you could give me some ideas of what power you want for the characters, it would be really helpful.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel´s POV

"Bye Mr. Shue" I said waving goodbye at my teacher while heading to my locker.

I was humming a song from Annie when I noticed the odd change in the weather "That´s weird, the weather channel said nothing about a storm, and I checked it four times" I said with a frown as I looked for my car keys in my backpack, suddenly I hear like something have fall and crash in the floor. I look up.

"What the hell!" I yell looking at the sky and I'm wide-eyed when I look to this huge ice block 10 meters from me. And I feel another block of ice falling in someone's car with the alarm echoing in the background.

"My Car!" Mr. Shue yells

"HA HA classic" Puck says jokingly while the amount of ice blocks falling start increasing. "RUN!" Puck yells running.

I start to run as my other glee mates and suddenly stumble with something that makes me fall, I could not finish to react to my fall when I feel a pair of arms lifting me up.

I look up to see my savior when I realized that it is nothing more and nothing less than Quinn Fabray. I didn't have words, I could come up with a simple "thank you" but maybe in another situation maybe.

"Are you okay?" the cheerleader ask

I could only nod and looking at Quinn's eyes I didn't saw that cold stare the blonde has during school I can swear there's a little…concern in them.

"Good, now run if you want to reach Broadway" Quinn kind of yell at me grabbing my hand in hers and pulling me out of the shock. We were both running for our lives.

Once we found a roof for protect ourselves from the rain of massive ice blocks, everyone trying to catch some air, sadly the storm hasn't stop. I could only think been there with Quinn by my side hopping a little with every sound of the roof when an ice block falls.

"How in the earth this happens in Lima?" I said

"I don't know but I hope it ends quickly and that does not happen again" Quinn responds.

"This is not even possible in the U.S." Artie said looking down at his lap with a frown trying to assume what just happened.

"Hey I think it's over" Finn said, leaning a bit and away from their safe place. yells at him "FINN NO!"

_Finn you dumb dickhead_

And everything went dark, it feels like a thunder just hit me.

I open my eyelids some second later to finding my self on the floor. I hear a lot of "Ow, fuck, what was that's" from my fellow glee clubbers. God I just want to go home, this hole storm has freaking the hell out of her.

"Hey, you okay?" the same soft voice from earlier.

"I think so…" I said with a deep sigh.

"Do you need a ride? I think you will need it "Quinn said pointing to my mini cooper with an ice block incrusted in the motor.

_This day could not get any worse._

_I can't believe what just happened yet and how I end it up in Quinn Fabray's car. And now I have to hold up with all my fathers' questions "Are you okay?", "Something happened to you?", "Where's your car?". God is that WestLife in the radio?, the world is really messing up with me today._ _There was an awkward silence between us, I wanted to break it but I don't know what to say._

"I'm sorry about your car, it seemed new" the hazel eyed girl said without taking her eyes off the road.

I looked up to see Quinn's face checking is she was joking. _Maybe Quinn was really happy about this and she is giving me a ride home for see the look in my face, I think she has cameras all around recording me so she and Santana can laugh at my disgrace. What am I thinking, she can't be that mean…but I can't let my guard down._ "Yeah, my dads gave it to me for my sixteen birthday" I said with a shrug. "Better the car than me, right?"

"Yeah, actually I don't know what I'll do without a little Berry in my life" The blonde cheerleader said looking at me with a smirk while I feel the blood going up to my cheeks making me blush at the compliment.

_Wow I've never really looked at her eyes, they're…beautiful. Hold up did I just think that?_

"Why are you doing this Quinn?" I said suspecting that she's up to something.

Quinn sighs "I knew you will come up with that sooner or later, the only thing that I need to say to you is…I'm sorry" she said after pulling out her car from the road for looking at me directly at my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through" taking a pause before continuing "I know you should hate me, but if you could give me one more chance… I'm really really sorry. I must be the most stupid, shallow cold hearted bitch in the world" Quinn said sincerely. "Out there when I saw those ice blocks falling closer to you I had an epiphany, what if I didn't got you when you fall?, you could have die and and…the only memory you will have of me would be throwing a slushy at you while calling you "manhands", God. I. HATE that name… will you be able to forgive me one day Rachel?" She finished grabing some air after her speech.

"Quinn…" I said stunned looking at Quinn that now was staring at her lap.

_I thought that I was the only one that ramble, but what she just said… she seems really serious Oh My God is she crying?_

Quinn's head shot up at me "Huh…?"

_What do I do?_

Quinn is looking at me wide eyed staring at my mouth

"Quinn are you okay?" I ask frowning

"I think so…I thought I hear something" she said confused

"I don't hate you and I really appreciate you apology Quinn it means a lot"

She just smile sweetly at me

"I'm really looking forward to this Quinn"

"Yeah, me too"

_Maybe this is a good idea_

Quinn looks stunned again "Rachel, think in something"

"What?"

"Think in something, whatever a name, a number… just do it" she said desperate

"O-kay"

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

"Tell me what you just thought"

"I thought in five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes"

Now she looks like her eyes are gonna pop out of her orbs

"Oh…"

"Why did you just make me do that?" I ask her concerned

"Quinn?" I repeat

"Nothing, it's nothing…Umm let go, we are close to your house you must be tired from all the things that happened today and you dads must be concerned" the cheerleader said starting the car.

The rest of the ride was silent.

"Here we are" Quinn said with a half smile

"Thank you Quinn, it was really kind of you to bring me home"

"Take care"

"You too" I said, as I get out of the car I hear my name.

"Rachel"

"Yes?"

"Bye"

"Goodbye Quinn, thank you for everything" I said with a shy smile

_Maybe she really wants to change, this will be interesting_

Quinn returns the smile waving at me.

"Well today wasn't that bad" I said to my self while I'm opening the front door of my house.

A/N: Well….did you liked it? Like I promised I made it more extense. This week I'm going to be really busy so I won't post the next chapter until next week. I'm sorry .

Please Review I want to know your opinions till now.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your reviews, I'd like to highlight some points right now.

1) Spelling errors: Sorry if the story is difficult to understand, in my country teachers teach us Basic English and is actually very annoying to not be able of fill your expectations to what is spelling. I love to write in English and I am working very hard to make the next chapters more understandable and explanatory. Please be patient and put in my place.

2) Next Chapter: I know that I said that this week a new chapter will be post but…I am afraid that I will have to postpone the next chapter for next week, since Monday, February 7 I have a math exam that depends on my life and I would like to focus on that this week. After 7 I will post much more often, I promise you it'll be worth the wait.

3) In "Rachel's POV" the one that yells at Finn "NO!" is Mr. Shue.

4) Powers: I already have the powers to each of the characters, the only remaining and that I would like you to give me ideas are Blane and Emma. Your comments will be highly appreciated. **SPOILER ALERT!**: I was thinking that the power of Brittany could be turning people and things into ducks but its a little lame, maybe you could help me with that.

And, Rogue-Z I don't want to pop your bubble but Finn isn't dead. Sorry, but I'll make it up to you.

Sincerely

-Alwaysgleek


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel"

"Yes?"

"Bye"

"Goodbye Quinn, thank you again" The brunette said with a bright smile.

'Maybe she really wants to change, this will be interesting'

As soon as the blonde got out of the Berry's entrance "What the Actual Fuck" she begin to hyperventilate grasping the steering wheel like her life depended on it.

"Why all of a sudden I can hear people thoughts? ... I sound crazy, not even I buy that"

_-Maybe you're hallucinating._

_-But the number that I hear Rachel think was the same that she said and I could hear her voice without her lips being moving._

_-Calm down that number was from a song in that musical Berry made us watch in Glee Club. What was its name "Dent?" And because she's a Broadway freak you just assumed that. It was a coincidence._

_-Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how I heard her voice in my head._

_-…._

_-See, you can't even replay that._

_-Maybe you're crazy after all you're talking to your self._

"I need an aspirin" she grumbled

Quinn parked her car outside the pharmacy. She leaned her elbow in the counter massaging her temples.

'Hey, what a surprise! Is the same girl that bought that pregnancy test months ago, maybe she's pregnant again, what a SLUT'

Quinn's head shot up looking wide-eyed at the woman behind the cash register "Excuse me!" she growled, her HBIC coming out.

"Do you need something, miss?" the woman said smiling.

"I need an aspirin!" The blonde cheerleader snaps at the woman.

'If I didn't needed so much this job I swear that I've already slapped this whore'

-_Chill Quinn, this woman doesn't worth it _

The woman turn back searching for the aspirins while Quinn shut her eye-lids trying to calm down. "Here" the woman throws the little box in front of the annoyed girl "its 1.99, do you need something else?"

"No, thank you" the girl opened her wallet.

'Bitch'

-_OH, HELL NO!_

The HBIC returned, the blonde girl got closer to the counter facing the other woman "You know what, I feel sorry for you, you think that you're better than other people here but you don't realize that you are a looser, sorry I'll correct myself a LIMA looser, you will stay trapped here in this lame town forever because of your attitude. I'm not here to stand your shit lady, only 'cause you unhappy with your fucking pathetic life, that doesn't mean you have to take it on others, so why don't you take this box and shove it in your ass" the girl throw the aspirin box in the woman's stunned face "Fucking Bitch, who does she think she is?" she turned around going out of the establishment.

Pulling her car in the parking space in front of her house, she star to get out of her car when a taller blonde woman run towards her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, Quinn was stiff but then she relaxed and returned the embrace.

"Quinnie, Oh my God! Are you okay? I was worried, those ice blocks… I was so scared" Judy Fabray was sobbing and hasn't let her daughter go yet.

"Mom I'm okay nothing happened to me, me and the Glee Club were on the building when all that happened" The cheerio lied, for not upsetting more at her mother "You can let me go now"

"Of course, Sorry" they both giggled "Lets go inside"

"I'm going to my room, I need to get some rest, I'll take advantage that today there is no cheerio practice" the hazel-eyed girl said to her mother heading to the stairs.

'Thanks God nothing happened to her, I don't know what I'll do without her'

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks "Did you said something mom?"

"What? No" Judy said looking at her daughter crossing her arms in her chest, the younger blonde had her gaze down.

"Oh, okay"

"Quinnie are you sure you're okay?" the gaze her mother was giving to her was saying 'I know something's wrong, but I'll wait till you tell me'

Their relationship mother-daughter wasn't the closest one since Quinn got back to her house. Judy and she barely talked, and the few moments they had actually talked Quinn knew her mother was doing an effort to get the love of her daughter again, it was awkward to be at her house again without the presence of her father, they never bring that topic in a conversation, they both missed him… at least the thoughtful husband and loving father, not the alcoholic man that kicked out her pregnant sixteen year old daughter.

"Yeah mom, don't worry" the younger Fabray assure her while going up in the stairs towards her room.

_-I need a bath like NOW. I feel a little sore from all the fuss of this afternoon. _

"What's wrong with me?" The cheerleader whispered staring at the ceiling finally at the comfort of her bed.

The girl tilts her head to her cell phone at her night stand "10:37! I've been three whole hours lied down?" while she was staring at it, the idea of calling Rachel came to her mind.

_-She must be already slept, I don't want to bother her, not since what happened today…_

…_.Fuck it. I'm gonna do it!_

When the second ring sounded it was too late to hang up now

"Rachel Berry, future Broadway star speaking" a soft gentle voice answered.

-_ohshitohshitohshit what do I do?..._

"Um… Hey, it's Quinn" the hazel-eyed girl said clumsily, mentally kicking herself for stutter.

"Oh, Hi Quinn, who do I owe the pleasure?"

The cheerio catch some air before talking "Well I wanted to know if you were okay… and I was wondering if you would like to… I don't know hangout some day?"

"I'm okay, Quinn thank you for your concern and… Yes it would be lovely to go out someday" the blonde girl could hear the other girl smile at the end of the phone "Why the sudden change, may I ask?"

"Rachel, I'm really _really _sorry. I just want to make it up to you for all these years of bad treatment"

The brunette divas release a deep sigh "Thanks Quinn… I really appreciate this"

"It's okay, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, goodnight Quinn"

"Goodnight Berry"

The cheerleader was ready to hang up.

"Oh… and Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life"

"You're very welcome young lady" Quinn made a superhero voice, they both burst into laughing.

"Sweet dreams Quinn" the brunette said between giggles.

"Same to you Rach" the cheerio just realized about the nickname she said to the petite diva.

After they hung up the blonde girl threw herself backwards in the bed with a satisfied smile in her face letting out a slow, deep sigh. Now staring again at the ceiling "This is going to be a long week" she mumbled before turning off the lamp in her nightstand.


End file.
